23rd Hunger Games!
by CatoGryffindor23
Summary: Its the 23rd Hunger Games and 24 new tributes are being thrown into the arena to fight to the death.
1. Saffiron Caraway's Reaping

**Ok so this is my first time doing one of these! Remember to review! This is Saffiron Caraway the female for district 1! I have a list of the other tributes on my profile!**

* * *

Saffiron Caraway

I wake up and I'm really excited because today is the reaping and I'm going to volunteer. I know people in district one usually wait until there 18 to volunteer but I don't want to wait. I get myself out of bed to get ready for the reaping. I put on a teal blue tank top shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and my converse. I have lots of piercings which my mother disapproves of but I don't care. I have my ears, left cartilage and my right half of my nose pierce. I put royal blue studs in all of piercings and grab my favourite ring a silver ring with my district seal imprinted on it. As I head down stairs my father's at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. He gives me a hug "good morning Saffiron" he says to me. I hug him back "morning dad". I walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast and my mom's there. She takes one look at me "go take out the piercings" I roll my eyes "ya, sure okay" I say sarcastically to her. I honestly can't stand my mom all we ever do is argue. She turns to me "go take them out. You want to look good if you're going to the Capitol don't you?" she asks me. I give her smile "no I don't, I don't want to look good what so ever" I say. Now she's getting annoyed "you think you can do whatever you want don't you?" she asks, I smile at her "yup" I can tell she's trying to stay calm and not lose her temper which would be a first "you don't listen to me at all, you know I don't like piercings or tattoos and you just go ahead and get them anyways" she says. Now I'm getting annoyed "I'm just doing what I like so what if I have a tattoo its cool" my tattoo is on my left shoulder blade and it says "Forever & Always" in cursive writing on a banner that wraps around a sword, I really like it. I can tell she's really annoyed now "just take them out, do what I say" she tells me. I grab a piece of toast "bye" I say to mom. As I'm heading out the door I turn to dad "hey dad are you coming with me to the reaping?" I ask him. He smiles at me "of course I am. You head down to the square and I'll meet you there" he says.

As I'm walking to the square I see my friends. Well if I can even call them that they only like me for my looks. Jordan Riddle comes up to me "hey sexy, before the reaping starts do you want to go make out?" he asks me. I smile at him "keep dreaming" I say as I walk away. Then I see another boy who hangs out with me; Lucas Swift he comes up to me and he starts playing with my long blonde hair. I immediately push him back "go away!" I shout at him. People leave me alone, you're annoying me. I check in and take my spot in line for the reaping to start. Our escort Emily Brooman comes out on stage. She starts to play a video from the Capitol which we see every year. I look behind me and see my dad standing with the other parents. We smile at each other. I wonder if moms here. I turn back to the stage and notice the video is over. Emily looks around "now lets being. As always ladies first" she says. I smile. Finally just pick out a name and let me volunteer. It seems like its taking her a long time to pick out a name but she finally picks one. She opens up the paper and calls the name "Lauren Stewart" she calls out. I shout as loud as I can "I VOLUNTEER!" some of the 18 year old girls look angry because I took their last chance. Oh well I don't care. I walk up to the stage with a huge smile on my face and I'm feeling great. Emily asks me my name and I say into the speaker "Saffiron Caraway" no one's surprised that we have a volunteer. If anything they're surprised that a 16 year old volunteered before any 18 year olds did. I stand on stage as she pulls out the boys name "Jeremy Swift" she calls out. The boy comes out of line and he looks excited until someone shouts "I VOLUNTEER" wow no surprise there. A boy I go to school with comes up on stage his name is Patrick MacDougall he's also 16. I thought he would wait to turn 18 but I gues not. We shake hands as he gives me a little smile. I can take him. I hope.

A couple of peacekeepers escort me into a room where I can say my goodbyes. I don't really have any friends and my mom and I never get along so I'm just expecting my dad. He comes in and hugs me tightly "I'm so proud of you, please win" he says to me. I look up and notice he's crying I hug him again "I will, I'll win daddy remember I love you and you're my best friend" I tell him. This makes him smile "I know you'll win. Just remember how smart , talented and beautiful you are. Who've been training a long time for this. You can do it" he tells me and gives me another hug. He looks at my ring "use it as a token" he says with a smile. I look at him "where's mom" not that I really care that much but still. He looks at me "she's busy but she told me to tell you to win, she loves you know that right?" he asks me. Bullshit. I smile at him "ya I know, I love her too" I don't actually but it will make him feel better. He gives me one last hug and whispers in my ear "I love you. Never forget that. Forever and Always." He says as some Peacekeepers escort him out. As he's leaving all I want to do is hug him so more. I'm going to win this thing not only for me, not only for my district, but for my dad.

* * *

**Thank you for reading that! Remember to review! The list of other tributes is on my profile!**


	2. Patrick MacDougall's Reaping

**OK so this is Patrick MacDougalls reaping. It's not my best job but I did finish it at 2:00am because I had already started him and I wanted to have him uploaded to heres Patrick.**

* * *

Patrick MacDougall POV

It's the morning of the reaping and I'm sitting with my buddies Samuel, Nolan, Danial, and Justin. Danial turns to us "do you guys want to go steal some stuff today? Like not full out steal but just pick pocket a little bit" he asks. I look at him "I'm up for a little bit of pick pocketing" I tell him. Justin smiles "Ya, let's do it, Patrick has his black pants with pockets, and if he puts on this" he throws me a black sweater "no one can identify him" he says. Samuel looks at us; he's sort of the leader of our group. I don't know why we do what he says we just do "No I don't think we should the squares packed with peacekeepers and barely anyone's actually out walking around. There's no point" he says. I guess that's true. I put on my black sweater anyways in case I pass someone that I can pick pocket. Nolan looks at us "besides we should probably get going to the reaping" he says. I haven't told the guys this but I'm thinking of volunteering. I just really want to get out of district 1. I think it would be nice, if I go and I win, I'll move into Victors Village. I can have a life, I'll have money. My friends can come too and we'll all be okay. No more having to pick pocket, or to steal anything. Most people in my district wait until their 18 to volunteer. But all I can think of is why wait? My parents are my dead, I have no family. The only think I have to lose are Samuel, Danial, Nolan and Justin. We're close but I think they can survive without me. Nolan hits my shoulder "hey bud are you okay?" I guess he noticed that I wasn't really paying attention to the convocation. I notice that Samuel, Danial and Justin are having some breakfast. I pull Nolan aside "I think I'm going to volunteer today" Nolan looks at me concerned "no absolutely not. Are you crazy?" he asks. I look at him "Nolan I have to. I can win and we all will be okay. We can move to Victors Village and never need to worry about anything ever again" I tell him. I can tell by his facial expression that he sees where I'm coming from. As Samuel, Danial and Justin are heading towards us he whispers to me "I think you should talk to Samuel about it" I give him a quick glance and under my breathe whisper "no" to him. He doesn't have time to argue because the guys are here. Justin smiles at us "come on lets go, when we get back we can figure out what we are going to do for lunch" he says as the five of us walk to the square.

We arrive at the square and check in just in time. Our escort Emily Brooman is already on stage and she starts to play that stupid video again. I'm really tired of seeing this video. We see it every year and nothing ever changes. Finally, now that the video is over she goes to the bowl and picks out a girl's name "Lauren Stewart" she calls out. And now someone is going to volunteer. I hear a girl shout "I VOLUNTEER" I smirk and whisper to Danial "I called that happening" the girls name is Saffiron Caraway I go to school with her. She's so hot. Every guy wants her. I don't really bother with her because I know there's no point. There are a ton of guys she would go out with before even looking at me. Not that I care because I don't really know her. Emily finally goes over to the boys ball and calls out a name "Jeremy Swift" I don't even have time to think "I VOLUNTEER" I shout. As I'm getting out of line I see Samuel, Danial and Justin looking stunned. Samuel looks pretty mad and Nolan looks sort of upset. I walk up on stage and Emily asks me my name. I speak into the microphone "Patrick MacDougall" I say. I then shake hands with Saffiron I look into her eyes and she looks like she's really determined to win. Emily smiles at the crowd "Our tributes of District One Saffiron Caraway and Patrick MacDougall" as the reaping ends.

Three peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building and I sit on the couch. I wonder if the guys will come and see me. I don't know, I hope so, they're supposed to be my friends. Then the door opens and Samuel comes in "what the hell was that?" he shouts. Danial follows him in along with Nolan and Justin. Justin pushes Samuel back "calm down" he tells him. Samuel looks taken aback "Calm down? Justin he just volunteered for the Hunger Games!" he shouts. Danial rolls his eyes "he'll win, he will. He'll win and move into Victors Village" he says. Samuel looks at me "okay you go in. You win; you steal supplies from your tributes. You're stealth and your quick. I think you can win" he says. I smile at him "I know I can. I'll win and we'll all be okay" I tell him. Nolan looks at me "good luck bro, you'll do great I know you will" he says to me. Peacekeepers come in and tell them to leave. I guess they have became like a family to me, I'm going to miss them because they have all became like brothers to me. I'll win and we'll all live in Victors Village as a family.

* * *

**That was Patricks reaping. Im really enjoying writing these tributes so far. Remember to review it really helps and motivates me!**


	3. Niamh Tobin's Reaping

**Hey guys, I know its been a couple of days since I updated but here is Niamh Tobins reaping from district two. I'll probably get boy from district two up on either Thursday or Friday. Im not sure yet because tonight my friend Zuke is coming down and I haven't seen him in two weeks and tomorrow Im going to a water park with my friend! But I'm homing to have the boy from 2 up by the end of the week. Anyways heres Niamh!**

* * *

Niamh Tobin's POV

It's a really nice today. The sun is bright and warm. It's so warm I can feel the heat beaming on my pale skin. Right now, I'm lying in my backyard on the grass. Today is the reaping for the 23rd Hunger Games so I need to get ready to go soon. I wonder what it would be like to play in the Games. It would probably be fun, I could win. I'm going to volunteer once I'm 18 and all my training is done. My back fence opens and my two best friends come in. Jasmine Norden and Mel Kaye come in and sit down beside me. Jasmine smiles at me "you look like your ready go" she says sarcastically. I smile at her "fine, I'll be right back let me go change" I tell them. I go inside to my house and my brother Coner, my mum Shirley and my dad Jim are sitting eating breakfast. I go and grab a piece of bacon and a glass of orange juice. Coner looks down at my jeans which are a little dirty from lying on the grass "nice clothes" he says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him. Coner and I aren't very close but we can still tease each other because he's really sarcastic and I can be kind of bitchy. I go to my room where there is a green dressed laid out for me with a pair of low black heels. Clearly my mum wants me to wear this. I don't really want to. I'd rather wear something that I could pick out but whatever. I put on my clothes and head back downstairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs my mum, dad, Coner, Jasmine and Mel are sitting in the living room waiting for me. Mel gets up "come on we should get going. After the reaping do you guys want to chill at my house" she asks. I smile at her "sure why not" I look over at Jasmine and she's flirting with Coner. I glare at her "Jasmine! Come on that's my brother" she laughs at me and gets up.

We all go to the reaping together as we walk through town we see a lot of people we know but the only one that people really say hello to is Mel and Jasmine. They're pretty popular a lot of kids like them and want to hang out with them but they're usually hanging out with me. When we get to the square I notice most eighteen year olds are already there and are standing in line ready to volunteer. Mel, Jasmine and I go and check in. Jasmine and I go to the fourteen year old section while Mel goes over to wear the fifteen year olds are. Lily, Jessica and April call her over to stand with them while they wait for the reaping to begin. Our escort Wade Jardine who has bright green hair which I really don't get the point of, comes up "Happy Hunger Games" he says then I turn to Jasmine and say "And may the odds be _ever_in your favour" the exact same time Wade says it. Jasmine and I smile as a video from the Capitol plays. After the video is done he goes over the girls ball "as always ladies first" he plus out a slip of paper "Juliet Black" he calls out. I smile "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout along with a bunch of eighteen year olds. I run up to the stage. I don't even know why I did that, I just did. Wade turns to me "wow! A young one we have here. What your name?" he asks me I go to the microphone "Niamh Tobin" I say. Wade then goes over to the boys bowl "now for the boys" he pulls out a piece of paper and calls out "Heathcliff Sarutobi" he calls out. A ton of boys are shouting "I VOLUNTEER!" one boy races to the stage before the others. He has a little bit of a punk and gothic appearance. He climbs up on stage, his name is "Holden Sarutobi" his brother must have Heathcliff, I wonder if the reason he volunteered was to protect him or to just play in the Games. I'm hoping it was to protect him.

A couple of peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building I go in there and sit down on the couch. It's pretty comfy, but really all I can think about is why did I do that. I wasn't even considering volunteering until I turned eighteen but its too late now. My mum, dad and Coner come into the room. I hug my mum as soon as I see her "mum I'm sorry" I say to her. I'm not too sure why I'm apologizing but I feel like it's the right thing to do. She looks at me "hey, don't apologize just go in and win" she tells me and gives me a hug. My dad comes up to me he's usually quiet he quickly wraps his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I hug him back "I love you" he tells me. Next is Coner he smiles at me "good job little sis you were able to beat people to the stage, I wasn't able to do that when I volunteered" he smiles and gives me a hug. I smile at him "I'll win, if I'm as competitive as you are. I'll win" I tell him. Peacekeepers then come in and take them away. After they're gone Jasmine and Mel come in. Mel looks at me "why did you do that?" she looks at me concerned. I bite my lip "I'm not sure, I just felt like it. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I had already done it" I tell her. She looks me "join the ones from our district, 1 and 4. They're the best" she tells me. I give her hug. I then go over to Jasmine "hey, don't worry I'm going to win" I tell her. She looks at me "please do, when you get in the arena go to the cornucopia and get either a sword or mace. I know you can do this" she says and gives me a hug. I smile "I know I can too" I say. The three of us give into what might be the last group hug.

* * *

**So there she is! Remember to review!**


	4. Holden Sarutobi's Reaping

**Sorry its taken so long to post this reaping. I've been busy this week and a little lazy but I just wrote now so here is Holden...**

* * *

****Holden Sarutobi POV

It's the morning of the reaping here in District 2. I'm hanging out with my fraternal twin brother Heathcliffe and my older brother Soren listening to music. We do this a lot because we're just really close to each other. We've became even closer since Soren won the Games last year. I hated the Games the most at the point, I still hate them. To me it ruined my family life. I lived with Soren when he came back from Victor's Village because I don't really like my parents. The reason I don't like my parents is because when Soren was reaped, Heathcliffe didn't volunteer so my parents put him into a Community Home. All three of us went through a terrible time there because we all alone. Soren was playing in the Games, Heathcliffe was at the Community Home and I was at home watching my brother play in the Games. I was so happy when he killed the career pack with an axe and won the Games. Last week Soren and I took Heathcliffe out of the Community Home and now I'm really happy. I don't think anything will ever be able to split us up. Heathcliffe turns to me "I'm actually scared for the reaping today" he says. I turn to him "don't worry about it, the chances of either of our names getting reaped our very slim they're only in there 6 times, and even if one of us do get reaped someone will volunteer they always do." I say. I quickly realize that, that's not always true. Soren looks down "not always" he says. I feel bad now. Heathcliffe looks down too "someone should have volunteered but they were too scared" he responses. Now, I feel really bad for bringing it up. I turn to them both "it will be okay guys. Sure Soren has to go and mentor some kids. But at least he'll be safe and Heathcliffe and I will be okay together" I tell them. Soren looks at the clock on the radio "shit bros I got to go. I have to be at the square half an hour before the reaping starts" he says as he gets up "I'll come out and see you guys after the reaping to say good bye" he tells us. I hate the fact he has to do this every year, go and mentor kids he doesn't know, he's sort of reliving the Games. Heathcliffe looks at me "I guess we better get ready" I sigh "yeah, I guess so" we both get up and go to our bedrooms. I pull out a blue collar shirt and black skinny jeans. I also grab a black tie and put on a black feodora. As I go downstairs I put on my black sneakers. Heathcliffe and I leave to go down to the square together.

When Heathcliffe and I arrive at the square we barely have any time to check ourselves in. Once we do we head to the 17 year old section. I notice Soren is sitting on a chair on the stage and I point him out to Heathcliffe. We both frown because Soren looks miserable, bored and annoyed. Our escort with bright green hair comes out on stage his name is Wade Jardine comes out "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_in your favour" he plays the same video we see every year. When the video is over he turns and goes to the girls bowl "as always ladies first" he says as he pull out a piece of paper "Juliet Black" a bunch of girls are screaming "I volunteer" a younger one with pale skin and dark brown hair makes it up to the front before the others. He turns to the audience "wow! A young one we have here! What's your name?" he asks. She turns into the microphone and says "Niamh Tobin" she says. I'm bored now and I just want to get this stupid thing over with. He finally goes over to the boys bowl "now for the boys" and he pulls out a piece of paper and leans into the microphone "Heathcliffe Sarutobi" he says. No. No. No. No. It can't be. Heathcliffe starts to walk to the stage and I shout "I VOLUNTEER" and ran up to the stage. I guess I didn't need to do that because someone would probably have volunteered for him. But I don't want to take that risk again. Heathcliffe isn't as strong as Soren was, they didn't feed him properly at that community home. I couldn't let him go into the Games. I go up on stage and tell them my name. Wade tells us to shake hands and I make eye contact with her. She has blue eyes. She is rather pretty but I can't get close to her like that I need to win the Games.

A few peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building. I'm waiting for them to come say good bye to me. At first my friend Hana comes in. She hugs me "I can't believe you did that" she says. I look at her "I had to" she hugs me "I know" she says. She looks at me "Win. You have to" she says. I look at her "I will" I tell her. We hug again "Heathcliffe is coming in after me, he was just talking to Soren, probably saying good bye" she says as the peacekeepers force her to leave. Heathcliffe comes in right after she's gone "you shouldn't have done that" he says. I look at him "yes I did" Heathcliffe looks sad and tries to hid it "Soren is not allowed to come in he has to wait to meet his tributes on the train" he tells me. I nod and hug him "be strong, stay in touch with Soren" I tell him. He looks at me "you be strong to, go in there and win. Do your best" he tells me. I hug him "I'll win. I will" I tell him. I'm not too sure if I can keep that promise but I hope I can. The peacekeepers open the door "I'm coming!" Heathcliffe shouts at them. He hugs me once more "I love you" he says, I hug him back "I love you too" I tell him as the pacekeepers escort him out.

* * *

**I hope you all liked him! I don't know when I'll post next but I'll post as soon as I can! I probably won't post next week because I'm having a 3 day sleepover but I might be able to post something by the end of next week! I'll do my best! Please remember to review!**


	5. Dayta Maddoy's Reaping

**I'm back! So it's taken so long to update! I've been busy alot and whenever I have free time I don't really feel like writing. I'm still going to upload though. I wrote this chapter really late so please don't be too hard on me! But for now here's Dayta Maddoy!**

* * *

****Dayta Maddoy (POV)

I wake up to the sound of my baby brother Bug crying. I pull the covers back over my head and try to catch some more sleep but it's not worth it I'm awake now and besides I need to get ready for the reaping. I go to my closet and pull out a light grey knee high dress. I really like this dress because it brings out the blue in my eyes. I put on some simple black flats. I brush my long brown hair and look at all the jewelry I have made out of wire. I don't wear any of them because I decided to put in a blue flower clip that was my mothers. It's days like today that I wish my mom was here was with me. Even though I didn't know her I miss her a lot. I sometimes feel responsible for her death. I wonder if all kids think that when their mom dies when giving birth to you. I'm not entirely motherless, I have Techa, my step-mother but it's not the same. I go into the kitchen where Techa, my dad and Bug are. As I walk in dad looks at me "you look beautiful" he says as he gives me a hug. I smile "thanks" I say as I walk over to Bug who is sitting in his highchair. I give him a kiss on the end "Hey Bug" I say softly to him. As he gives a smile at me I can feel myself smiling back. I love him; I couldn't have asked for a better little brother. Bug is just so innocent, he doesn't know anything. One day he will, he will be just like the rest of us he will learn about the rebellion that took place 23 years ago and every year he'll get ready for the reapings just like I do. That fact scares me, I never want anything to happen to Bug. There's a knock at my door and I go to open it. My friend Huxley is standing there smiling "hey do you want to walk down to the reaping together" he asks me. I smile "ya, sure I'm just going to go tell my dad" I walk back into the kitchen and go to Techa and dad "well Huxley and I are going to go to the reaping now" I tell them. Techa looks at me "okay, we'll be there soon. After the reaping we'll go out for some ice cream or something" she says to me. I nod "okay, see you then" I say with a smile as I walk out with Huxley.

It's a long walk from where I live to the square. As we're walking we pass through all the buildings where they make some of the electronics. Huxley and I just talk on our way there. We talk about books I love to read so much. I currently just finished reading an older book called "Romeo and Juliet" it was so romantic. Apparently this book has been around for hundreds of years. It takes Huxley and I about 15 minutes to arrive at the square. When we get there the video from the Capitol is already playing. Huxley turns to me "we better go check in" he says. I nod and we run to where we need to check in. As I go to walk over to the fifteen year old section I whisper to Huxley "Happy Hunger Games" I say. This makes him smile "And may the odd be _ever _in your favour" he says as he walks over to the male fifteen year old section. I look back up to the stage, the video is just ending and our escort Penelope Henderson is on the stage. She's really weird her hair is a hot pink that matches her long finger nails and her skin is a light blue. She goes over the microphone "now as always, ladies first" she says and walks over to the bowl. She pulls out a piece of paper instantly and unfolds it. She leans into the microphone "Dayta Maddoy" my heart just stopped. I'm in shock, I can't believe she called my name. I can feel tears start to come down my cheeks. As I'm walking to the stage I can feel myself shaking. I have never been this scared in my life. Penelope greets me on stage and then walks over to the boys bowl. She takes longer to pull out a boy's name. She finally pulls one out and calls out "Kazuma Miyafuji" a boy walks up on stage. He looks strong. I guess he's not scared. I know I am. Penelope smiles "ladies and gentlemen this year's tributes from District 3 Dayta Maddoy and Kazuma Miyafuji" she says as the two of us shake hands.

Two peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building and I sit on the couch waiting. I wonder if dad and Techa are here. I wonder if they brought Bug. Just then Techa and dad come in. Techa's carrying Bug in her arms. As soon as dad sees me he pulls me into a hug "Dayta I love you so much. Please try and win" he tells me. I look at him and I can feel tears in my eyes "I love you too and I will. I'll do my best. I promise" I tell him. Techa looks at me "you've really been like a daughter to me" she says to me. I look at her "you've been the only mom I've ever known" she hugs me; which surprises me. I then grab Bug and give him a hug and a kiss he smiles as me. He's so cute he's wearing a shirt with a cartoon lion on it and he's holding his stuff lamb which I find cute. I hug him and whisper to him "whether you're a lion or a lamb I will always love you" I know he doesn't know what that means. But I always will love him. I can't believe I'm going to miss him grow up. He'll never know me. I know dad and Techa will tell him about me but it's not the same being told about them as it is knowing them personally. I'll miss him so much. The peacekeepers tell my family to leave and they all give me a hug. Just then Huxley comes running in. He looks at me "I don't have much time. I just wanted to tell you that you can win this. You're strong. I'll see you soon" he says to me as we hug. I'm still hugging him "thank you" is all I can say. He looks confused "for what?" he asks me. I just look at him "for being you. For being my only real friend" I say. We hug one last time before some peacekeeper force him to leave. As he leaving I call out to him "look after Bug! Protect him" I shout. He pushes a peacekeeper back and runs back to hug me "I will don't worry" he says as more peacekeepers come in to make him leave. I then realize I'm not going to get any ice cream.

* * *

**So theres Dayta! I hope you all liked her! Remember to review!**


	6. Kazuma Miyafuji's Reaping

**Sorry it's taken so long to update I just couldn't find any motivation to write but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Kazuma Miyafuji

My father and I are in my backyard and I'm swinging around a sword. Technically we're not supposed to train for the Hunger Games my father taught me how to use a sword just in case. I know that kids train in district 1,2 and sometimes 4 because they're richer districts. I hear my backdoor open and I see my beautiful girlfriend Yuki-Rin standing there. I run over to her and pick her up. She smiles "I was thinking we could walk down to the reaping together" she says. I turn to my father "go for it, just change before you go" he says to me. I run up stairs and put on a white collared shirt and black jeans with black shoes. Yuki-Rin and I start walking to the square together she looks at me concerned "are you nervous?" she asks. I turn to her "I guess, to be honest I'm more worried nervous about you" I say. That is true I hate seeing her in danger. She grabs my hand "don't worry I'll be fine" she tells me ask we reach the square.

We both and check in. I take a deep breath "I'll see you after the reaping" I tell her as I give her a hug. I go over to the 16 year old section. Our escort Penelope Henderson shows us a video and I don't even pay attention to it. I'm just staring at Yuki-Rin. When the video is over she goes over to the female section. I close my eyes and take a deep breath until she calls out the name "Dayta Maddoy" and I see a girl from the fifteen year old section walk up on stage. I feel bad that I'm happy she got reaped instead of Yuki-Rin but I am. She then goes over the boys bowl she quickly grabs a piece of paper and calls out the name "Kazuma Kiyafugi" I freeze. I walk out of line and up to the stage trying to look strong and fearsome. When I get on stage Penelope smiles "ladies and gentlemen this year's tributes from District 3 Dayta Maddoy and Kazuma Miyafuji" she says so cheerful its annoying. Dayta and I then shake hands.

I'm then brought in to the Justice Building. I sit on the couch and try to relax. Just then my father comes in "see this is why we trained you, so if' you get reaped you'll win" he says. I smile "I know and I can win" I say. He gives me a hug "yes you can. You're going to be great" he says. My father and I don't have that bad of a relationship. I want to come home, I can't leave him alone. Not after mom walked out on us when I was little. A peacekeeper tells him that times up as he leaving he turns to me "I'll see you soon" he says and walks out the door. As soon as he's gone Yuki-Rin comes in a hugs me and starts to cry "don't cry" I tell her. She looks at me "just try to win" she says. I kiss her "I might able to, I can use a sword so I'll be able to kill" I say to her. I see this hurts her. She just looks at me "so you're going to kill?" she asks. I frown and pull her into a hug "if it means seeing you again" I say. She hugs me "I love you" she says "I love you too" I tell her before the peacekeepers force her to leave.

* * *

**Sorry its so short I was in a hurray to get it uploaded. Please remember to review you're reviews help me write better!**


	7. Isabelle Fishenberg's Reaping

**Hey guys, heres the female for District Four. Im hoping to get the District Four male up and the District 5 Female up by next weekend. After that I won't be able to post for about a week because I'm going to Florida! HARRY POTTER WORLD! But I'm going to update about two or three most times before I go. Anyways heres Isabella!  
**

* * *

Isabelle Fishenberg

It's 10:00 in the morning and I've already been training since eight. I grab a sphere it's my favourite of all weapons and I throw it right into the centre of one of the dummies. The door to the training centre opens I spin around. I see my two best friends Bethany and Juliette standing in the door way. They smile at me "hey, we're going to the lake to go swimming if you want to come" Juliette says to me. I think about it for a minute "I guess so, it's going to be my last time swimming for a little while" I say. Bethany looks at me "what do you mean by that?" she says. "I only mean that I'm probably not going to do much swimming in the arena so I'll swim now because it's going to suck waiting for two weeks to swim again" I say. Just then my sister pops in "if you come back from the arena" she says. I didn't even know that she was there "I'll come back. I'm good, I can use a spear and I can run" I tell her "oh and by the way thanks for trying to make me feel good" I say to her. She looks at me "you don't even know if your going to the arena but, what if your not reaped" she asks me. I swear my sister is a complete ditz. Juliette looks at me "so are you coming?" she asks. I smile "yeah I'm coming" I tell her. I run home and grab my swimsuit on our way to the lake. When we reach the lake we all jump and in and start swimming around. The waters nice, I like it like this is calming. Juliette swims over to me "do you have to volunteer? I mean you're only fifteen" she says. I look at her "I know but I feel like I need to do this. I think it's time" I tell her. Bethany comes over to us "guys it's 1:00 I think we should get ready to go to the reaping" she tells us. We get out of the lake and say good-byes as we walk to our houses. Since the reaping starts in about an hour I'm thankful that I already have my outfit picked out. I put on a white shirt and sea green skirt. I then go to my closet and put on a pair of sea green flats that will match my skirt and sea green eyes. My sister and I walk out the door as we head down to the square.

I arrive at the square at 1:50 and quickly go and check in with my sister. I look around for Juliette and Bethany but I can't see them in the crowd. I'm assuming they're already lined up. I walk over to where the fifteen years old are standing and I see Bethany waving at me and I walk my way over there. Juliette smiles at me "are you sure you want to volunteer?" she asks me. I look at her and Bethany, Bethany looks concerned too. I give them a reassuring "yes I'm sure. I'll be home soon and then van hang out at my house that will be in victor's village and can go fishing and swim-"I'm cut off by a squeak at the microphone. I look up at the stage and our escort Nathan Keller is up on stage. He's just kind of rambling on and then he shows us the same video we see every single year. I'm just waiting for him to call out a name. He then very slowly walks over to the girls bowl and very slowly picks out a piece of paper that has the name of the girl I'm volunteering for written on it. He heads over the microphone and opens up the paper "Peyton Douglas" he says. I know I have to wait for him to ask for volunteers. Most districts don't care whether you wait or not but Nathan does so I wait. I notice the girl standing beside me is heading up to the stage. I'm guessing that's Peyton, she's my age but I don't know her. When she finally gets on the stage Nathan speaks into the microphone "any volunteers?" he asks. Instantly I shout "I VOLUNTEER!" I look over to the Bethany and Juliette who both look like they're going to cry. I walk up on stage as Peyton heads back down. Nathan smiles at me "what's your name?" he asks. I go over the microphone "Isabelle Fishenburg" I say. He then walks over the boys bowl and picks out a name. He walks back over to the microphone and calls out "Tyler Evans" he says. I see a boy come out of where the seventeen year olds stand. He gets on stage but when Nathan asks for volunteers no one does. District four kids don't always volunteer. We're not like 1 and 2 but most of us still train our whole lives. I shake hands with Tyler which singles the end of the reaping.

I am then escorted into the Justice Building my two peacekeepers. I decide to make myself comfortable and lie on top of the couch. The door opens and Juliette and Bethany come running in. I give them a group a hug "I'm sorry" I tell them. Juliette looks at me "don't be sorry, we know you've wanted to do this for a long time just come home" she tells me. I hug her "I will, I promise" I say to her. Bethany comes over to me "you're going to be great" she tells me. All I can do is nod. I can tell they feel awkward and that they don't know what to say "you're sister doesn't understand what means to come say good-bye" Bethany tells me. I frown "what do you mean?" I ask. Juliette sighs "well we went to her and told her that we were coming to say good-bye to you and she asked us how we were going to do that. We explained that we're aloud to come and say our good-byes and she just didn't understand" she tells me quickly. I roll my eyes "ya she's not the brightest" I tell them. A peacekeeper comes in and tells us that times up. I quickly grab them and pull them into a hug "I'll see you soon. I promise" I tell them trying to hold back the tears as two peacekeepers come in and pull them away from me. I'm beginning to wonder whether or not I'll be able to keep my promise.

* * *

**I hope you all liked her! But please review they mean the world to me. They inspire me to write more and update more!**


	8. Tyler Evans's Reaping

**Hello, so this is probably my last chapter until about the beginning of September because I'm going away to Florida and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter so I won't be able to post anything. I might post the district 5 female on Sunday but I doubt it. So anyways heres Tyler Evans!**

* * *

Tyler Evans POV

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on my bedroom door. I roll over "yeah?" I ask. My bedroom door opens and my mom walks in "Tyler" she starts "Grace and Toby are here" she says I climb out of bed "I'll be down in a minute I shout at them as my mom leaves and I get dressed for the reaping. I run downstairs and wave at them both. Grace looks at me "I can't believe you were still in bed" she says rolling her eyes. Toby grins "I can believe it, it's Tyler" he says. I laugh and hit him playfully and go into the kitchen. My mom's in there along with my two twin sisters Kayleigh and Hannah. I decide to grab a bagel to eat before the reaping. Toby smiles at me "did you know that bagels are one of the most consumed breakfast meals yet they are also…" he goes off into a long statistical thing about bagels while a zone out "are you even listening" he suddenly asks me. I give him a smile "I love bagels" I smile at him. He playfully hits me and I hit him back. We then start playfully hitting and tackling each other. Grace laughs at us "you're such guys" she says with a laugh. Toby grabs her and pulls her down to the ground and the three of us start goofing around. When we're done we're all just lying on the ground laughing. Toby the stands up "Happy Hunger Games" he says as he reaches for Grace's hand. She grabs it "and may the odds be ever in your favour" she says pulling herself up. Grace is still pretty giggly "see I would totally win if I was in the Games" she says. Toby laughs "yeah right, you'd die in the bloodbath" he says with a smile. Grace looks at him "well maybe I'll volunteer" she laughs. Toby smiles "well maybe you should" he says jokingly. I turn to Grace "don't volunteer" I say seriously. She looks at me "I know, I won't" she says. Toby looks at me too "we were just joking Ty" he says. I look at them concerned "it's not funny" I say to them. I can feel it being slightly awkward now. I look at them and then look around the kitchen "where did my family go" I say trying to lighten up the situation. Grace laughs the left for the reaping when you two started fighting. I can't help but laugh "well I guess we better head down to the reaping" I say. Since I live pretty far away from the square we start walking. When we notice we only have 15 minutes before the reaping starts when all break into a run. While we're running we just start laughing.

We reach the square and go to check in. Grace turns to Toby and I "after the reaping do you guys want to go to the lake?" she asks. I smile at her "yeah sure" I say and nod. Toby and I then walk over the where the seventeen years olds stand. When we find somewhere to stand the video is over and our escort Nathan Keller is already walking over to the girls bowl. He picks out a piece of paper and walks over the microphone. He slowly unfolds and I'm just hoping that Grace's name isn't on that piece. He calls out "Peyton Douglas" and a young girl comes out of where the fifteen year olds stand. She walks up to the stage. I wonder if anyone will volunteer this year. We don't always have people volunteer but we do most of the time. Nathan is leaning into the microphone "any volunteers" he asks. The girl that was standing beside Peyton shouts "I VOLUNTEER" she then goes up to the stage. She says her name is Isabelle Fishenburg. Nathan then walks over to wear the boys bowl is he quickly picks out a piece of paper and walks over the microphone and calls out "Tyler Evans" I take a deep breath. I can't believe this is happening. I might be able to win. Hopefully but I'm scared. I show no emotion so nobody can tell how I'm feeling. Once I get up on stage Nathan asks for volunteers but nobody does. This isn't much of a surprise but figures it would happen to me. I then shake hands with Isabelle as the reaping ceremony ends.

Two peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building. I think the peacekeepers are highly unnecessary but whatever. I stand in the room. I've been in the Justice Building before just when my father died that accident. I was in here for his funeral. Just then my mom comes in with Kayleigh and Hannah. She looks at me, crying "I love you" she says. Hannah and Kayleigh come and give me hugs. Kayleigh looks at me "come home please" she says. I smile at her "I will I'm smart enough" I tell her. I notice tears are streaming down Hannah's face "Hannah, don't cry, okay? It will be okay. I'll see you soon" I tell her. I go over to mom "thank you for being there for me. You were a mother and father" I tell her trying not cry. She hugs me tightly "do whatever it takes to win" she tells me. A peacekeeper comes in and tells them to leave. As their walking away Kayleigh turns around and runs to me giving me a hug "bye dad" she says as she walks away. Grace and Toby come in after they leave. The both give me a hug. Grace looks at me "oh my god, oh my god" she says crying. I don't know what to say. Toby comes over to me "make allies, join the ones from districts one and two they train. Just win" he tells me. I nod "you guys are my best friends we have always been friends" I say holding back the tears. Grace looks at me "I'm so glad we're friends because I do love you. As a brother and as friend" she says hugging me. I give her a hug. A peacekeeper comes in and tells them it's time to leave. Toby turns to them "no" he says then turns back. The peacekeeper start shouting and Toby turns to me "I can't wait to see you again" he says as two peacekeepers are dragging him and Grace out. Right now all I can think about is how much I wish I listened to what Toby said about bagels because now I'll probably never know.

* * *

**I hope you all liked him. Just to let you know whatever I wrote about bagels there I just made up. They were eating bagels on the show I was watching at that point (the OC) so I just kinda wrote that in. Please please review!**


	9. Authors Note!

Hello everybody! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you! I'm still going to continue this story. Its just I was in Florida for a week and half and I couldn't write anything. Then I had to get ready for school. Since schools started it's been pretty hectic for the first two weeks I had homework every day. But now things are starting to quiet down a little bit and I'm getting back into the flow of things. I'm hoping to have at least one chapter up by Thanksgiving (October 8)if not two chapters. So I'm going to update less but still do the best I can.


End file.
